buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero World
"Hero World" (ヒーロー Hīrō Wārudo) is one of the playable Worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world is themed after giant robots, super heroes, rescue dragons and aliens and pays homage to many classic Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and Super Robot series. The card frame resembles a cockpit of a spaceship. Playstyle Hero World features the Ride and Transform Keywords (both of which work exactly the same), which allow monsters to equip themselves to the players and be treated as Items, this allows the player to artificially go over the Size rule limit by having one of their monsters become an item thus lose its size while still keep its abilities and attributes. Additionally, Ride/Transform monsters give the player an item with Defense power to protect the player against direct attacks. Several of their abilities activate when the player is Ride/Transform, and some give additional advantages from being Ride/Transform with a specific monster. Associated Characters *Captain Answer (Anime) *Genma Todoroki (Anime) *Makuro Shigamine (Anime) *Paruko Nanana (Anime/Manga) *Tsurugi Takihara (Anime) *Gao Mikado (Anime) Sets containing Hero World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (1 Card) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (''ver.E'') (30 Cards) Extra Booster Sets *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (1 Card) Trial Decks *H Trial Deck 2: Radiant Force (17 Cards) List of Hero World cards Flags *Hero World (card) Items * Army Rifle, Line Thunder *Shadow Requiem *Sneak Judgement Spells *Arrival, NEW Equipment! *Body of Steel *Call, Super Machine! *Draw Away the Lackeys! *Esthetics of Evil *Fire All Cannons! *For Who will Fight *Hero Climax! *Hyper Energy *I'm Still Alive! *I'm Finished with You *I Dare Not Afford to Lose! *It's About Time I Got Serious! *I Knew Something Like This Would Happen... *I've No Business With You Guys! *I've Seen Through Your Moves! *Justice Will Prevail! *Launch! Buddy Police *Leave Me Here and Move On! *Long Range Bombardment *Momentary Flash *New Program! 3-Man Squad Quartet Five *...Or So the Dream I had Went *Prepped and OK to Launch! *Reckless Bravery...... *So, I'll not Let You! *Special Training of Hades *Supergiant Base, Bravefort *That Attack Won't Work *That is an Afterimage *There, I See It! *The Rest...I'm Counting on You *Unexpected Twiiist!! *Why is there a banana peel here!? *You Should Be Proud to Be A Part of My Power Impacts *Brave Energy Full Drive! *Dead or Alive! *Emergency Trans! *Equation of Victory, Winning Formula! * Impact! Double Sword Slasher! *Infinity Death Crest! * Rampage Blaster! *Rock Splitter Sword, Gaia Crush! *Superior Justice Driver! Monsters Size 0 *Bird Deity, Sabird *Combatant, Nebatt *Rescue Dragon, Night Stalker *Ocean Deity, Slashark *Thief Cat Size 1 *Beast Deity, Tigerthrust *Card Burn *Card Serpent *Condemned, Hollow Strydom *Cyber Police, Assault Leader *Cyber Police, Commander Gale *Cyber Police, Heroic Blader *Cyber Police, Hyper Rescue *Cyber Police, Lightning Chaser *Cyber Police, Stealth Hunter *First Warrior, Einder *Gran Ruler, Silver Barrier *Heavy Trooper, Iron Saver *Heavy Trooper, Metal Prisoner *Hero Hunter, Sieben *Martian UFO, Takosuke *Ninth Warrior, Nine *Radio Controlled Machine, Bodhum Breaker *Radio Controlled Machine, Maxirider *Radio Controlled Machine, Maxstorm *Rescue Dragon, Doctor Aid *Rescue Dragon, Erase Flare *Rescue Dragon Mach Braver *Rescue Dragon, Metamorph Effect *Rescue Dragon, Northern Bird *Rescue Dragon, Projet Gunner *Rescue Dragon, Transmission *"Sacrifice", Iron Moon Slash *Second Warrior, Zweider *Stranger Dilemma *Stray Warrior, Vier *The Scar *Third Warrior, Dreider *White Valor, Lord Takuto Size 2 *Buddy Police, Decker Drum *Buster Bone Armor *Captain Answer *Card Rhino *Eco-Hero, Solarpanelman *Emergency Launch! Decker Drum *Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic *Fiery Inspector, Prominence Burst *Fervent Investigator, Decker Drum *Fire Armored Mech, Dynamizer *Gaigrander 01 *Gaigrander 02 *Gaigrander, "Analyze Form" *Gaigrander, "Finish Form" *Grand Caliber, Felganis *Immoralist, Irrational *Lightspeed Express X-Blazer *Mobile Berserker, Gomaguts *Red Warrior, Road Blader *Rescue Dragon, Crossbuster *Rescue Dragon Dragshovel *Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum *Rescue Dragon, Seven Ranger *Shadow Hero, Schwarz *Type-36 Armored Convoy, Raigo *Unmovable Steel Mech, Ganzallar Size 3 *Adventure Continent, Gunvellz *Captain Answer Final Mode *Combined Warrior, Dixieme *Drum Bunker Robo *Grand Calibur, Zeldline *Great Sword Deity, Kaizerion *Hundred Demons General, Briden *Infinite Robo, Mathematics *Rescue Dragon, Force Arms *Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit *Steel Beast Battle Mech, Gaiteno *Ultimate Card Burn